


This part was for her

by wemightfall



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Musicians, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Jane is a musician. Jacqueline is the owner of her record label. It’s been a few months, since they broke up. Jane writes a song to try to get Jacqueline back.





	This part was for her

Jane Sloan knew the exact numbers of days, minutes and seconds, since she had last seen Jacqueline.  
78 days, 30 minutes and 12 seconds at this precise moment.  
She hadn't started to miss her any less since then.

Jane knew it was her fault. She was too scared, too stubborn.  
She hadn't been ready to accept that what she felt for the other woman was indeed love.  
And Jacqueline had tried to be understanding and patient.  
But after a while, this would have been too much for everyone.  
She really didn't blame her.

Jane had been trying for a few days now to think of a way to get her back. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Jacqueline again, all consequences be damned.  
Should people judge.  
But it wasn't easy to find that kind of confidence, when you could barely manage to accept yourself.

Jane picked up her guitar, looking at it thoughtfully.  
She started to play a bit. It was the song they both had been working on last, before the breakup.

It was supposed to be a romantic love song, through it wasn't anywhere close to finished. 

Jane sighed. If she wanted to have Jacqueline back she would have to get over her fears.

She spent the whole day between her guitar and her notebook.  
Writing down chords and lyrics, and crossing them out over and over again.

It took her three days of that, until she managed to write something she felt was actually good. Not perfect, but if she aimed for that, she had a feeling she would never finish.

Right now, she was standing in front of Jacqueline's door, planning to sing her a song, like she was the love interest in some cheesy teen movie.  
Hoping she'd get another chance.

She rang the doorbell and waited nervously.  
What if she wouldn't open it? Or throw the door closed immediately upon seeing Jane?  
Again, she wouldn't blame her.  
She really had acted like an idiot.  
After she had stood there for almost a minute, the door finally opened.

Jacqueline looked as beautiful as always and Jane smiled at her nervously.  
“Jane, what are you doing here?”  
“Can I come in?”, she asked.  
Jacqueline let her inside and she breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“I don't know if you could consider taking me back, but -”  
Jacqueline seemed like she wanted to say something, but Jane kept talking before all of her courage left her.  
“I wrote you a song. Could you please just listen?”  
With that she started playing. 

Jane was sure she played a few notes wrong and sang a few badly in all her nervousness.  
Still, she somehow managed to get through the song.  
Jacqueline looked at her and didn't say a word.

“I thought I might use it as the first single for the new album”, Jane added.  
Jacqueline eyed her curiously.  
“So, no more hiding?”  
Jane stepped closer.  
“No. No more hiding.”  
Jacqueline smiled.  
“Alright.”

With that Jane leaned forward and pressed her lips against Jacqueline’s.  
Jane would never again let this extraordinary woman go.


End file.
